SEKOSOT (SEorang KOas SOToy)
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Ia memang seorang koas. Pun wajahnya tergolong tampan. Hanya saja, ia terlalu sotoy.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

No Warning.

Bagi yang menyenangi kualitas humor saya silakan dibaca sampai selesai, ya.

Terilhami dari chat grup di Line.

.

* * *

 **. :** **SEKOSOT** **: .**

 **(SEorang KOas SOToy)**

* * *

Jas putih panjang seakan berkibar diagresi lambai angin ketika mereka berjalan. Derap langkah senada, tidak tenang namun tidak pula terburu-buru, mengikuti seorang pembimbing yang berada paling terdepan dari rombongan. Sekelompok orang ini berlaku demikian lantaran strata yang mereka kecap adalah salah satu langkah yang nantinya akan menyematkan gelar dokter pada nama mereka.

Mari absen saja dari yang paling kanan. Namanya Kimizuki, _playboy_ cap lima jari melayang. Hobi memasak. Memasak hati wanita tentunya, yang kemudian akan dia makan dengan lidah bergoyang sambil berujar ' _petcah_ ', ' _maknyus_ ' atau ' _nomero uno_ '. Pria ini kejam jika menyangkut perasaan para hawa. Namun tak kapok jika setiap kali mencampakkan, kerap wanita-wanitanya melayangkan gamparan.

Di sebelahnya ada Shinoa, gadis bertubuh mungil anak pejabat. Kerap tak becus melakukan berbagai hal kecuali bersilat lidah dalam menjahili orang. Usut punya usut urusannya selalu berakhir beres karena sogokan uang.

Sebelah kiri ada Yuuichirou, tokoh sentral dalam cerita. Alasan ia menjadi koas adalah―nanti akan kita ketahui ketika sang dokter terdepan menutur kata. Lanjut ke belakang ada Yoichi, anak dari desa yang konon katanya dia termotivasi ingin menjadi dokter berkat dukungan sang kakak yang telah menjual kavling kuburan warisan keluarga untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Kasihan.

Di sebelah Yoichi ada Mitsuba, perempuan semok _tsundere_. Kalau tidak marah-marah pipinya yang kerap bersemu merah lantaran malu karena emosinya mudah naik-turun. Yang terakhir adalah Mikaela, remaja blasteran Rusia yang keki lantaran namanya seperti wanita dan kerap wajahnya ditandingkan dengan waria-waria. Ck ck ck ck, _author_ sungguh tak terima.

Enam pasang tungkai mengerem bersamaan. Sang dokter senior yang memulai dari awal, memutar badan dan menghadap para koas memberi sambutan.

"Sebelum kita memasuki ruang perawatan, pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di Rumah Sakit Selalu Sakit."

Nah, ini dia. Ini alasan Yuuichirou mengecap ilmu kedokteran. Ia berambisi ingin menjadi kepala rumah sakit dan bertekad akan mengubah nama Rumah Sakit Selalu Sakit menjadi Rumah Sehat Selalu Sehat. Alasannya simpel, karena nama adalah doa. Siapa yang mau diberi nama yang mendengarnya saja sudah membuat orang jeri? Sekalipun itu adalah fasilitas untuk umum tetap harus dihargai, makhluk tidak bernyawa juga punya hati. Pilihan nama yang membuat takut itu sangat menyakiti.

Kendati semua perlu proses. Yuuichirou tentu harus memulai dari bawah untuk sampai ke tingkat atas. Pelik tak memedulikan bahwa impiannya ketinggian.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah dokter kepala bidang keperawatan. Nama saya Dokter Guren Selalu Ganteng." Tangannya kemudian menunjuk pada dokter semampai yang lewat. "Oh, dia adalah Dokter Shinya Selalu Tampan."

Enam kepala mengikuti dan dibalas cengir lebar dari dokter berambut perak. Susunan gigi putihnya berkilau membikin enam koas ini terlempar pada khayalan di mana mereka seakan berada di atap bangunan sambil menari-nari sesekali salto diringi lagu cetar ' _I'm Uranium_ '. Mirip seperti iklan pasta gigi.

"Dan dia Dokter Mito Selalu Jutek." Kalimat lanjutan Guren mengembalikan alam sadar mereka, kembali menatap arahan jari dokter kepala mengenalkan rekan-rekan sejawat yang radarnya tidak jauh dari mereka berada. "Dokter Sayuri Selalu Kalem."

"Halo." Sayuri menyapa. Semuanya tersenyum sebagai wujud balasan semringah.

Guren masih lanjut mengenalkan. "Dokter Shigure Selalu Datar."

Shigure enggan menggubris, lewat berlalu tanpa mengindahkan presensi para dokter muda.

Dan perkenalan terakhir. "Dokter Goshi Selalu Janggutan." Dengan tambahan, "jomblo tulen selama lima belas tahun. Membuka lowongan mencari pacar."

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Goshi terjulur ke depan. Telunjuknya menunjuk lantang. "Kebenaran hanya ada satu."

 _Te ne ne net te ne ne ne ne net_.

Mendadak musik ' _Kimi ga ireba_ ' mengumandang menjadi latar. Serupa pemecahan kasus misteri yang dikoarkan oleh detektif kecil yang gemar bermain bola sepak. Memangnya ada kasus apa gerangan?

"Ayo, siapa yang mau pacarku!?"

Hadeh, ujung-ujungnya promosi.

Lima pasang kaki mundur serempak. Menyisakan Yuuichirou yang masih terdiam di tempat. Namun kesannya menyiratkan bahwa ialah yang memajukan badan. Dengan kata lain mengajukan diri sebagai calon kekasih.

Goshi memberengut, terang-terangan keberatan. "Aku masih normal!" Lalu melenggang seolah ingin segera menghilang dari peredaran.

"Maaf, Goshi." Pun Guren melambaikan tangan. "Mungkin lain kali, ya. Masih banyak stok koas kok besok-besok." Seolah dia mendukung keras temannya yang janggutan itu untuk mencari pacar adik tingkatan.

Dasar! Dokter edan!

"Oke, kita lanjutkan perjalanan. _Follow me!_ " Guren memberi kode pada para asisten dokter untuk kembali mengikutinya.

Yuuichirou sedikit pun tidak mengambil hati karena telah sempat dijadikan korban bahkan ia berbaik diri dalam mengusulkan pendapat. Setiap petugas medis di rumah sakit ini selain menyematkan nama dokter, pun perlu menambahkan julukan 'selalu' di belakang nama mereka. Maka dari itu Yuuichirou sudah menemukan gelar apa yang pantas untuk teman seperkoasnya sandang.

"Dokter Kimizuki," sebelum membuntuti Dokter Guren, Yuuichirou berbalik badan, menghadap teman-temannya, guna mencegah agar mereka tahu usulan namanya.

"Amin ya Allah." Kimizuki lekas mengamini dengan dua telapak tangan mengusap wajah satu kali seperti gerakan seseorang yang baru selesai berdoa.

Yuuichirou melanjutkan, "Selalu Sengak."

Murka, Kimizuki mengumpat, " _Wadehel!_ " lalu melangkah mengikuti Dokter Guren yang sudah jauh berjalan di depan.

Kini ia berkata pada Yoichi. "Dokter Yoichi Selalu Lugu."

Berbeda dengan Kimizuki, Yoichi menerima julukan 'selalu'-nya. "Terima kasih, Yuu- _san_. Aku suka nama itu." Kemudian menyusul Kimizuki tanpa kerut marah.

"Dokter Shinoa Selalu Kerdil." Jari kurus Yuuichirou mengacung pada si gadis mungil berwajah imut.

"Setidaknya bukan boncel," Yeay, apa bedanya. "Saya suka saya suka. Dahahahahaha." Shinoa ketawa lebay sambil mengikuti dua rekannya yang lebih dulu berjalan.

Pemberian nama Yuuichirou layaknya alat pemindai petugas keamanan di setiap pintu masuk _mall_. Setiap yang ia sebutkan nama julukan versi usulannya, maka orang itu akan melenggang pergi dengan ragam ekspresi.

"Dokter Mikaela―" Yuuichirou menelan ludah. Cukup malu mengungkapkan kata apa yang pantas untuk sosok yang sejak kecil ia taksir itu. "―Selalu Tak Bercela."

Eyaaa, pipi Yuuichirou bersemu merah muda saudara-saudara.

Respon Mikaela datar, hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang dari awal sudah benar. Berdehem singkat dan pergi ikut berlalu. Sok jual mahal.

Sementara Mitsuba sudah menyambutnya dengan mimik tak sabaran. Ingin mengetahui julukan 'selalu' apa yang layak dia terima.

"Dokter Mitsuba Selalu―" sungguh Yuuichirou cukup ragu untuk melanjutkan. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat seperti terganjal tulang buah kelengkeng. "―Sunade."

Susu Na Gede.

" _Wadefak!_ Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa artinya!" Mitsuba meradang. Tangannya melayang menggampar pipi Yuuichirou.

PLAK.

"Dasar omes!"

Tamparan sekali lagi.

PLAKK.

Yuuichirou nelangsa. Lirih meminta pertolongan pada si pirang yang terjeda langkahnya karena mendengar suara berisik dari belakang. "Mika, tolong aku!"

" _Sorry_ , Yuu. Di sini kita bukan pasangan. Tidak ada kisah merah muda di antara kita. Kita hanya satu rekan, tidak lebih."

Sungguh terlalu, oh, hantu belau!

* * *

Mengabaikan rasa cenat-cenut di pipi, Yuuichirou berusaha menyimak penuturan Dokter Guren yang entah bicara apa―karena Yuuichirou masih nelangsa disakiti secara batin oleh dua makhluk di mana salah satunya adalah cinta lama kejamnya sekarang. Miris.

Kini mereka berada di salah satu ruang perawatan yang dihuni oleh dua pasien luka trauma.

"Apa ada yang tahu bagaimana penanganan BHD?"

Enam pasang mata berpandang-pandangan.

"Ayolah, ini prosedur standar, masa kalian tidak tahu?"

"Diraba, dilihat, diterawang." Bariton suara terdengar dari arah belakang.

Itu cara melihat uang asli, begok!

"Maaf, Ferid, tempatmu bukan di sini." Lalu sang peracau dibawa pergi oleh dua petugas medis.

Oh, rupanya orang gila nyasar.

Tanpa mengulang detail, pertanyaan dilanjutkan. "Apa ada yang tahu?"

Shinoa mengangkat tangan. Atensi semua koas dan dokter kepala bidang keperawatan tertuju hanya padanya.

"Ehem, ehem." Berdehem dulu biar kesannya berwibawa. "Menguras bak mandi. Menutup tempat penampungan air. Mengubur barang bekas."

Bukannya itu pencegahan berkembangnya nyamuk DBD kan, ya?

Guren cengo. Berusaha tidak menyalahkan meskipun jawaban salah satu koasnya sangat-sangat salah. Shinoa ternyata bukan hanya tidak becus melakukan suatu hal, tapi juga tidak becus dalam hal menjawab. Iyuhhh.

Canggung. Guren mengabaikan dan bertanya satu kali lagi. "Ada yang punya jawaban lain?"

Kali ini si pirang yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Oh, Mikaela." Guren sudah pernah melihat portofolio rekam akademis si keturunan Rusia. Dia adalah mahasiswa terbaik. Pertanyaan Guren pun berkembang. "Bagaimana cara penolongan pada pasien trauma dengan melakukan tindakan BHD?"

Mikaela tanpa ragu menjawab. " _Basic life support_ atau bahasa sederhananya adalah BHD, Bantuan Hidup Dasar. Pada pasien trauma, teknik bantuan hidup dasar yang pertama kali harus diperiksa adalah ABC."

Yang terbayangkan di otak Yuuichirou tatkala mendengar tiga abjad itu adalah sirop oranye yang mana iklannya kerap menguasai layar kaca ketika bulan puasa.

"A, _airway_ atau jalan napas. Kita harus mengecek apakah jalur napas pasien mengalami gangguan atau tidak. Jika ada gangguan maka harus dibebaskan. Hal yang harus diperhatikan adalah tulang leher harus tetap lurus agar tidak mengganggu jalur napas."

Sempurna. Dokter Guren manggut-manggut begitu pun lima koas lain. Tapi tidak mirip gerakan orang yang lagi batuk, ya.

Mikaela menyambung kalimat. "B, _breath_ , pernapasan. Periksa pernapasannya apakah mengalami gangguan atau tidak, jika pasien sulit bernapas segera berikan napas bantuan. Karena pernapasan yang terganggu akan membuat oksigen tidak bisa masuk ke dalam darah."

Luar biasa. Gerakan rekan-rekannya semakin mengangguk, sedikit lagi nyaris menyamai tingkah ayam yang lagi matuk.

"C, _circulation_ atau sirkulasi. Jika pasien trauma mengalami luka perdarahan yang parah harus segera dihentikan agar tidak mengganggu sirkulasi darah di tubuh. Kalau darah banyak yang keluar akan membuat transportasi oksigen terhambat yang bisa membuat kerja jantung semakin berat atau lelah."

Memang Mikaela nyaris tak bercela. Selain wajah yang multirupa, otaknya juga encer.

Tetiba Yuuichirou mengangkat tangan. Guren yang berpikir mungkin si kunyuk itu ingin menambahkan pernyataan Mikaela, menyilakan.

"Ya, Yuuichirou. Silakan."

Seperti Shinoa, Yuuichirou pun berdehem dulu untuk memulai kata. "Ehem. Setelah memeriksa ABC lalu periksalah DEF."

 _What?!_

Mikaela membelalak tak percaya. Memang ada lanjutan penanganan standar yakni, D, _disability_ , dan E, _exposure_ , enviromental kontrol. Tapi sepengetahuannya tidak ada langkah F.

"Wah, menarik sekali. Bisa kau sebutkan apa saja itu, Yuu?!" Ternyata Guren pun ikut penasaran.

"D, duit. Di mana-mana urusannya duit. Anak kecil saja tahu bahwa ada duit semua urusan lancar. BPJS saja bayarnya pakai duit, 'kan?"

Tertohok. Semuanya tertohok.

"E, e-ktp supaya tahu identitas korban."

Hasemeleh, hasemeleh. Jawaban macam apa ini?

"F, _family_. Kalau keluarganya pejabat lekas ditangani."

"Kok, saya merasa tersinggung, ya?" Shinoa berseloroh. Keberatan karena dia termasuk golongan ningrat.

Respon Yuuichirou hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tak mau tahu. Lanjut terus berkata sok belagu. "Setelah DEF kemudian GHI."

Tukang gali kubur di desa Yoichi saja tahu habis DEF urutan selanjutnya GHI.

"G untuk gender. Jenis kelamin pasien harus diperiksa secara benar. Agar tidak terkejut ketika membuka bajunya."

Astaga. Kepala Mikaela mulai pening. Ini orang bicaranya tambah melantur semakin ke sini. Bingung kenapa Yuuichirou berhasil lulus di akademik kedokteran.

"H untuk _handphone_. Cek ponselnya siapa tahu saja dari sana kita bisa mengetahui penyebab cederanya apa. Kali saja ketika dia sedang asyik berkemudi tiba-tiba diputusi secara sepihak oleh pacarnya lewat telepon atau _chat_ , dia galau dan terjadilah kecelakaan. Atau bisa juga dia habis foto _selfie_ di tempat tinggi lalu jatuh kepalanya terbentur dan mengalami trauma. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, 'kan."

Krikk … Krik … Krik …

Bunyi jangkrik di atas genting.

Keheningan kemudian terpecah oleh pertanyaan Kimizuki. "I-nya?"

"I-nya adalah _Insya_ Allah sem―?" Yuuichirou sengaja tidak melanjutkan demi bisa disambung oleh teman-temannya. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengangkat suara kecuali―

Krik krik krik.

―bunyi jangkrik peliharaan anak dari salah satu pasien trauma yang dibawa serta ke ruangan itu kemudian tersangkut di genting.

Yuuichirou mengulang. " _Insya_ Allah sem―?"

Lima rekan lainnya masih autis hanya saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

Sekali lagi ditanyakan. " _Insya_ Allah sem―?"

Yoichi meragu, "―semprul?"

Kepala hitam menggeleng, kukuh meminta sambungan kata yang benar. " _Insya_ Allah sem―?"

"SEMARAKAN TABLIGH AKBAR―" Suara toa dari mobil boks yang lewat menginterupsi. Yuuichirou lekas menutup jendela terdekat. Agar suara keras itu tidak masuk dan tidak memecah konsentrasi para rekannya.

Tanpa henti ia berujar, " _Insya_ Allah sem―?"

"―sembahyanglah sebelum disembahyangkan?" Mitsuba berusaha membantu.

"INI BUKAN SIRAMAN TAUSIAH, WOI!" Yuuichirou murka. Kesabarannya nyaris habis. Sabar, Yuuichirou, sabar! Orang sabar wajahnya tampan.

Napas Yuuichirou ditarik embus pelan. Singkirkan emosi, hilangkan bisikan setan yang terkutuk. Lagi berkata, " _Insya_ Allah sem―?"

"―sempurna a a a."

Genjreng genjreng genjreng.

"Sempurna aaaaaa."

Lagi-lagi disambung seenak daging rendang oleh orang asing. Ferid Bathory, orang gila nyasar kembali eksis lengkap dengan membawa gitar angin. Bernyanyi akhiran lirik lagu fenomenal Andra dan Papan Tulis sambil memandang wajah Mikaela penuh pukau. Sepertinya Ferid dilanda atmosfer merah muda alias jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Mikaela sejak pertama kali berjumpa.

"Ahahaha." Tawa khas Ferid menghilang. Sosoknya kembali dibawa dua petugas medis.

 _Intermezzo_ tak penting. Yuuichirou masih tanpa henti mengatakan hal ini berulang-ulang. " _Insya_ Allah sem―?"

Menyerah. Teman sesama koasnya serentak menggeleng bersamaan. Sungguh tak tahu kiranya apa jawaban yang tepat. Semua lontaran ditangkis kata salah melulu.

"YA TU HANTU BAPAKNYA MENINGGAL JADI HANTU. _INSYA_ ALLAH SEMBUUUHHHHH! MASA BEGITU SAJA ENGGAK TAHU SIHHH!?" Telah habis sudah kesabaran.

"Oh, sembuh."

"Ngomong dong!"

"Kalau sembuh mah kita-kita juga tahu. Iya enggak?"

Angguk-angguk diberikan kemudian.

 _Buset dah, pertanyaan gampang, kalian aja yang guoblok_. Batin Yuuichirou mendumal. Akan tetapi kejadian ini menjadikannya sebagai koas terpintar. Sekalian saja ia memamerkan lagak pada dokter kepala keperawatan.

"Bagaimana, Dokter. Jawaban saya tepat, 'kan?"

Alih-alih mengoceh pujian apalagi mendengkur unyu, Dokter Guren sudah menempa lantai, kolaps, mulutnya berbusa dan tubuhnya berkelonjotan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Koas** adalah sebuah singkatan dari ko-assisten. Koas merupakan strata terendah di dalam rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini kata-kata koas sedikit mulai diubah menjadi dokter muda. Dokter Muda adalah mahasiswa kedokteran yang sudah menyelesaikan jenjang sarjana S1 (gelarnya S, ked) dan magang di RS untuk mendapat gelar dokter (dr. ) [dikutip dari berbagai sumber].

Penuturan Mikaela tentang prosedur ABC saya kutip dari **mdetikhealth.**

* * *

 **a/n**

Terima kasih buat teman yang bersedia menjawab pertanyaan saya seputar penanganan pertolongan korban luka pada kepala yang kemudian menyinggung tentang teknik ABC.

Terima kasih buat seorang teman yang tetiba mengguyonkan ABC menjadi DEFGHI. Tanpa guyonanmu ide fanfik ini tidak akan muncul.

Terima kasih buat seorang teman lagi yang hanya menertawakan di chat.

Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang bersedia membaca.

Serius. Pas di obrolan Line kami semua tertawa tentang ABCDEFGHI ini, tapi setelah saya eksekusi menjadi fanfik, ceritanya tidak lucu sama sekali ya.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
